She Sighed
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: NaruHina. Hinata is gentle. Hinata is shy. Hinata is vulnerable. Even when she's strong. Even when she's won. Even when she's in control.


Name – She Sighed

Genre – Romance

Style – Hinata-centric

Warnings – Het, Oral

Main Pairing(s) – NaruHina

_There is no reason_

_There is no logical explanation _

_For these awesome sensations_

_I'm addicted_

_It's so __fascinating_

_I can't stop this constant craving_

_I'm contaminated…_

Summary – Hinata is gentle. Hinata is shy. Hinata is vulnerable. Even when she's strong. Even when she's won. Even when she's in control.

000

Hinata is gentle. Gentle beyong measure as hands softer than silk caress the side of his face. A vivid blush on her face betrays her insecurity, but Hinata does not speak. Hinata never speaks.

Unlike him.

He moans her name, excitement sending shivers down his spine. Sweat tickles down his back. His body shakes with anticipation. Azure eyes flutter shut as he leans into her touch. His warm breath teases her wrist, lips ghosting over pale skin.

But he waits. Impatiently, he waits for her to soothe him.

Hinata is shy. She is like the ocean being swayed by the wind until the waves grow taller and taller. But this time is different. This time she is the wind controlling the waves, but Hinata is afraid. Hinata is always afraid.

Unlike him.

He squirms with every shy glance she sends his way. A gentle breeze causing ripples in the water. His proud muscles are flexed as scarred fingers grasp the sheets. His breathing is uneven. His jaw is tense as he fights against his urge to take over.

But he waits. Shakily, he waits for her to guide him.

She does not look at him when her fingers run through his blond halo. Goosebumps appear when a barely audible whine escapes his lips. She pulls his head towards her, softly. Too softly. It kills him. She knows this, but she cannot apologize.

Hinata is vulnerable. But he does not care. His teeth slide against her stomach before a tongue slowly, but confidently presses against her skin. She shivers. And she can't stop because he refuses to. The tongue, harsh and cruel in it's own way, persistently creates a line until he's nuzzling her lap. When she catches her breath she realizes that it was her hand that led him there. And then there is shame, but Hinata does not stop. Hinata can't stop.

Because he refuses to.

He nudges at her thighs with his nose, his breath tickling her sensitive skin. She looks down, hair falling into her eyes, fascinated by the way his shoulders dance. Captivated by the ripples in the water, she lifts a finger and follows a drop of sweat as he slides down his neck. And she is vaguely aware that he lifts his head. Only when a lock of blond hair tickles her breast does the spell break.

And he waits. On the edge of thunder, he waits for her.

And she can see the longing, the desperate plea in his eyes. And she can see the tsunami in those azure depths. Her breath catches in her throat as the desire shoots electricity through every fiber of her being. Her lips part as the tsunami crashes into her. It is ruthless, it shows no mercy. But he does not care.

The storm knocks her off her feet. She is blown backwards until her elbows hit the matress. Her long hair spills around her. She flinches, massive bursts of numerous sensations erupting in her stomach, when he trails her thigh with his fingers. She bites her lip when shame adds itself to the many feelings driving her to the brink of insanity.

But it's not enough.

She clenches her teeth and before she knows what she is doing she wraps her legs around his neck. And this time she is the one whining. She freezes, fighting a losing battle against desire and shame. She lays on her back, her arms giving in and cannot resist reaching out to pet the blond halo once more.

He pauses again and stares at her. And she feels bare, more exposed than she ever thought she could when he says, "There's a storm in your eyes."

And she sucks him in. Her fingers leading him towards the edge, until he's consumed by everything she wasn't. By everything she never thought she could be. By everything that held her prisoner. And it feels so cruel, so selfish. There is a greed in her actions that she didn't know she possessed. But he does not care.

His tongue slips out of wet, parted lips and he trembles as he eagerly drowns in the first taste of innocence. She gasps, but the fingers in his hair tighten. She will not let him go, she can't. The pleasure is intense and there is an air of revenge surrounding it. Payment for the wait.

She leans against the fluffy pillow on her bed and stares at him. Attempting to blow him away. Even if it was just once more. Just to see if she could. But she can't.

He lays there, one hand gripping her hip, the other moving between his own tanned thighs, gorging himself in her treasure cove. Greedily, selfishly, in a way that would make one think he'd been starving for years.

He keeps touching, keeps tasting, keeps making her gasp and wonder if she was truly the one in control. But it's difficult to wonder, difficult to think, because he doesn't stop. He can't stop. Because she is too far gone. To the point where every sound that escaped from her lips were like a command and he just couldn't disobey. He can't stop.

Because she refuses to.

In her final seconds of innocence, Hinata is powerful. The waves roar as a storm of unmatched size and passion tear the already wild surface of the water. But wild as the waves are, they are being controlled. The wind is merciless, firm and continuous as Hinata erupts.

Her heart still and beating at the same time. Her body tense and overwhelmed, unfamiliar with the pleasure. The power settles in her stomach, leaving tingling lines all over her body. Jolting every time his lips pressed against her skin until finally he leans down for a kiss.

Hinata looks at him. He's smiling.

She loves him.

He leans in for another kiss, mumbling sweet nonsense against her cheek.

He loves her.

Her innocence is his now. As she should be.

Held by the arms of her happiness, she sighs.


End file.
